


First Gentleman Material

by chatterboxrose



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatterboxrose/pseuds/chatterboxrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is the most powerful man in America; the freaking President of the United States. He can't, however, get a boyfriend to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Gentleman Material

Blaine Anderson is the most powerful man in America; the freaking President of the United States.

Even so, he still can’t get a date.

That might be going a bit too far. He probably could get a date if he asked someone. He’d doubt that a guy would realistically say no to him. Well, maybe if he was Republican. The issue was that he didn’t have someone he really wanted to ask out.

It’s not even about finding just a random Joe to go out to dinner with or hook up – it’s about finding a good match. It’s about finding a good…oh god. He hates to say it this way, but it’s about finding a good husband. A man that could take being the First Gentleman and, most importantly, someone he could fall in love with.

So far, that hasn’t happened.

Blaine is a year into his first term. At first it was a lot to get used to. He’d been in politics for years after he decided not to go into performing in college. He really wanted to change the world and he likes the think he’d helped.

When he ran for President, everyone thought there was no way he’d win. Even his own party had been split at first. Besides the fact that he was gay, he was also un-married, unattached and very young. He had literally just turned thirty-five before the elections fired up. According to so many news outlets, he lost the sort of “reliability” factor that married folks had – but Blaine’s charm had made up for that.

So somehow, Blaine became America’s first gay President.

After the charm had worn off and he’d gotten used to his position and the stress that came with it, Blaine realized that he really did want to meet someone. In the last five years he’d been so driven toward this goal, moving toward the presidency full force, that he had put his personal life on hold. He just wasn’t sure how to go about fixing this problem, however.

He was never around single gay men around his age to his knowledge that he actually wanted to be with. It wasn’t like he could sign up for a dating service. He was the President, after all.

Blaine brings it up to one of his advisors, Tina Abrams. She’s been with him since he was a Senator in Ohio and honestly one of the kindest, driven women he’s ever met. She had been married for seven years now to a filmmaker, Artie, that Blaine liked. He was never afraid to speak his mind with Blaine about politics when he was over to dinner.

He’s just really venting to her, not expecting much, but the next day she drops a pile of folder off on his desk. He picks one up and it’s a file of a man. So is the next. They all of background checks.

“Uh, Tina, what is this?”

“A dozen eligible men here in D.C. for you to check out at your leisure,” she says happily. “I think I know your type well enough but I did throw in a bit of variety.”

“ _Tina_.” He looks down at the files and shakes his head. “This is – this is too much. I don’t need a – a – match maker!”

Tina gives him a look. “Well, it’s like you said honey, you’re always working. It’s not like you can meet someone in a casual way, at the bar after work or something. Something like this might be necessary…”

Blaine sighs and deflates in his chair. She’s right. He thanks her and starts to read through the men’s profiles. Military briefings can wait, right?

Blaine goes on a total of two dates from the pile of profiles that Tina gives him.

One is kept very quiet. The secret service are good at both keeping him safe and under the radar. There are no sparks with the first, but it is his first time back in the dating game for several years.

The second ends up being a disaster. It’s not a good date anyway – the guy is much too dull – and to top it off, a picture is taken of the two of them and is seemingly everywhere the next day. Most of it is speculating on if it’s someone special, as Blaine is dressed down and not in a suit or tie.

Blaine gives it all up then and throws away Tina’s file. All the guys are really the same, after all. Both of his dates, and all of the guys in the profiles, are in politicis in some facet or another. And well…Blaine gets enough of politics at his job. He doesn’t want to take it into bed with him, as well.

So he decides to let it all happen naturally. His mom was always telling him growing up that loves come it wants to – not when you want it.

It happens a few months later – give or take.

Tina informs him that she’s hired a new stylist for him.

“What about Andrea?”

“Well you know how she and her husband are having their first child?”

“Of course,” says Blaine. The last time he saw her – maybe a month or so ago when they coordinated new suit ideas – she was probably five months in.

“Well she has been ordered to bed rest. Some complications,” says Tina. “Then she’ll go on maternity leave afterwards.”

“That’s too bad, I hope she’s okay,” says Blaine. “Make sure to send her a gift basket – a little bit of everything. Especially the chocolate covered bananas she was always craving.”

“Noted,” says Tina.

“So who is this new person?”

“Very well recommended. I was surprised that he even applied for the position. He’s actually more in demand for Broadway shows, as well as his own boutique in New York City.” Tina shrugs. “But his work is good. And you were saying you wanted a bit of a change. Plus we have that big fundraiser gala coming up.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him,” says Blaine absently, already turning back to the files on his desk.

He meets him a few days later. Tina knocks at the door and peeks her head in. “This an okay time?”

“Yeah, of course,” says Blaine, pushing back from his desk.

“Your new stylist is here,” she says, opening the door fully and walking in. A tall, well dressed, good-looking man walks in after her.

Oh. Did he mention good-looking?

“Mr. President, this is Kurt Hummel,” says Tina.

“President Anderson, it’s nice to finally meet you,” says Kurt, holding out his hand to shake.

“Oh. It’s – it’s nice to meet you as well, Mr. Hummel,” says Blaine. Something pulls at his memory. “Wait – you wouldn’t be related to Congressman Burt Hummel, from Ohio?”

Kurt grins widely. “Yes, I am. He’s my dad, actually.”

“Oh wow. That’s – he was one of the men that inspired my obsession with politics in high school,” says Blaine, totally thrown back. “I was always pretty interested, but with someone from my own state of Ohio so interested in gay rights – I was blown away.”

Kurt looks surprised at that. “Well, wow. He’s going to be honored by that. The whole family voted for you, of course. And he always said he was running for me and – and other people like me.”

Blaine grins. “Well I would love to thank him personally one day. And thanks, to you and your family, for voting me into my job,” he jokes. Kurt laughs and nods.

Blaine looks around and notices that Tina has already left the office and shut the door behind him. “I, uh, guess we should get into it then, Mr. Hummel? Any good ideas for dressing me?”

Kurt sets his bag down on the table. “Oh, yes I do.” He starts digging around and pulls out a tape measure. “And please, call me Kurt, Mr. President.”

“In that case, call me Blaine.”

“Good one, Mr. President.”

Kurt measure him and if he had been younger and less experienced, he knows it would have been an embarrassing situation. Kurt jots down notes and then pulls out a sketchbook, showing him some different ideas of his – most notably for the gala.

“I even have some ideas for some of your more casual clothing, when you’re doing events that are less official. Like the Easter event here at the White House,” Kurt says, flipping a page. “Though I have noticed that you almost exclusively have Brooks Brothers on when out of the ‘uniform,’ so to speak.”

“Andrea had never brought up designing my casual clothing,” says Blaine. “So I didn’t think people did it. But if you have ideas – I’m open for them. Like this,” says Blaine, pointing to the sketch. “I love that.”

“Oh, thank you,” says Kurt, blushing a bit. “I always liked the preppy style you had. And the fact that you almost wear bowties more than usual neck ties. I remember how everyone was buzzing about how strange, yet endearing, that was for a presidential candidate to do. Old money was probably eating it up on the campaign trail, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you looked like you belonged with them. And I guess you do, on your dad’s side,” says Kurt. “He was old money, right?” Blaine nods. “Well you just sort of –oozed it. If they had to elect a gay man into office, you were the best poster boy for the job. I think the fact that you were single was even better, though it pains me to admit that if a gay man was married he couldn’t get elected.”

“I’ve thought of that,” says Blaine. “It’s sort of sad. But after me I feel like people will have a better job with it. It’s always easier for the people who come afterwards, after someone has paved the path.”

Kurt nods, smiling. “We can only hope.”

“Kurt?” asks Blaine, just as he’s turning another page of his sketchbook. Kurt looks up. “I have to say, I’m curious. Tina told me you usually design things for Broadway and your own line. What’s your sudden interest in politics? It can’t be too – creatively stimulating.”

“Well, my dad being in Congress sort of got me thinking,” says Kurt. “And your election, as well, that clothes continue to make the man – or woman. While it’s the politics and ideas and issues that really matter, people usually take things at face value first. With yourself, they made you approachable to the portion of America who still turns their nose up to flamboyant gays. Though honestly, your style is still very much gay,” says Kurt with a chuckle.

Blaine laughs too. He’s honestly had the same style since he was a kid. And he sees where Kurt is coming from. “So you want to be the one doing the influencing?”

“Of course! Now I get to dress up the most powerful man in the country,” says Kurt with glee.

During this meeting they finalize the design for his suit to the gala – Blaine throws a few ideas at him as well and Kurt is able to incorporate it with his own ideas and creates something they are both trilled with. Along with this, they also have a long conversation about what it was like growing up gay in Ohio. Blaine finds that he actually has a lot in common with Kurt, from favorite musicals and music to the love of the serenity of a coffee shop.

Blaine didn’t know so much time was passing until Tina comes in and announces that his two o’clock meeting with the Secretary of State is in only ten minutes and they should get going.

“Well, it was lovely brainstorming with you, Mr. President,” says Kurt once he’s packed up is bag and rose from the couch. Blaine stands as well.

“Kurt, you can actually call me Blaine,” he says again. “I promise it’s definitely allowed to break formalities once and a while.”

“Well…okay, Blaine,” says Kurt, his face suddenly going pink for a moment. “I’ll talk with Tina once I have something so she can schedule a fitting.”

“I look forward to it,” says Blaine.

The truth is, Blaine does nothing but look forward to the next time he sees Kurt. At first, Blaine doesn’t realize it, then he finds himself doodling in the margins of papers when he should probably be reading reports. He’s thrilled when Tina mentions to him casually that Kurt will be stopping by for a fitting later on that afternoon.

Blaine finds himself pacing in his office ten minutes before Kurt is set to arrive. Tina drops in and freezes.

“Wow. What’s wrong? I haven’t seen you pace like that since the French fiasco six months ago,” she says.

“It’s nothing,” says Blaine quickly. “Uh, is Kurt here?”

Tina gives him a look. “He’s going through security right now. He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Good! I mean, thank you,” he says.

Tina stares at him for a long moment, then retreats through the door, shaking her head.

Blaine knows he’s pretty screwed.

Kurt walks into the office five minutes later caring a garment bag over one shoulder and his sewing bag on the other. “Hello again, Mr. Pre –“ Blaine gives him a look and Kurt pauses. “Blaine.”

“Nice to see you again, Kurt,” says Blaine.

“So, I think I have the suit more or less done,” says Kurt, laying the bag over the couch and un-zipping it. “I just need to make sure it fits well. Then I can get started on the rest of the things we talked about.”

Blaine reaches down and opens the bag wider. “Kurt this is – beautiful,” he says, feeling the smooth, midnight blue fabric under his fingers.

That makes Kurt pause as he starts getting out pins from his bag. “I – you really like it?”

“Of course,” Blaine says.

“Well I…that’s good.” Kurt clears his throat. “Why don’t you change into this and then I’ll see if there are any alternations to be made?”

Blaine changes in the private bathroom just off the oval office and comes back, pulling at the sleeves that are a bit too long.

“Don’t stress the fabric,” says Kurt, swatting his hands away.

Blaine laughs. “Don’t let the secret service see you do that. They might just tackle you to the ground.” Kurt instructs him to raise his arms to the side.

“Well, there is that pretty blond one that I guess I wouldn’t mind being tackled by,” teases Kurt. Blaine turns his head quickly at that. “Oh I’m sorry – did I already prick you?” asks Kurt, a bit intelligible with pins held between his teeth.

“Uh, no,” says Blaine. “Sam? Yeah he’s pretty – well. I mean, not bad to look at, definitely.”

Kurt giggles. “Do you choose secret service men on what they can do or what the look like, Mr. President?”

“Well, I do have to be them all the time…” says Blaine, grinning a bit. “I’m kidding. And Sam is very loyal and very good at his job.”

“Well, that’s good. We do want you to get to a second term, after all.”

“You – do you think I could really get a second term?”

“Well, you still have nearly three years left of the first one, tiger. Don’t think too far ahead,” says Kurt. He tells Blaine to lower his arms. “But you know what, yes. Just don’t get us into World War Three and I think the job is yours.”

“Oh darn, there goes my plans for next month,” says Blaine. Kurt laughs.

““I sort of made the legs and arms a bit longer, because the can always be taken in, but now that I know exactly where they should lay I’ll hem them for you. Kurt gives Blaine a once over. “Okay, how does it fit in the more intimate areas?”

“Wow, Mr. Hummel. Forward.”

“What can I say?”

“It’s uh, feels fine,” says Blaine.

“It fits perfectly in the shoulders,” says Kurt, walking around Blaine and nodding. “Your posture is amazing. Very strong. I like how your previous stylist was always accentuating that with the closing choices. Don’t worry, I won’t change that up.”

“Thank you,” says Blaine.

“Okay. Go ahead and change back into your other suit and I’ll get out of your hair to make the adjustments,” Kurt says, zipping his bag shut. “After all, as the leader of the free world, I’m sure you have something you should rather being doing than playing dress up.”

“Nothing I would rather do, though,” says Blaine.

“You flatter me,” says Kurt. Then he wags his finger at Blaine. “Don’t move any of the pins, mister.

Once Blaine is back with the gala suit, Kurt tucks it back into the garment bag carefully. Blaine starts to reach down and tie his bowtie again – today it’s a soft blue with navy stripes, one of his favorites.

“Here, let me,” says Kurt, stepping up and taking over. “I am the stylist, after all.”

Blaine feels his face heat up. No one has tied his tie for him since – god, maybe since his first day of second grade. After that he had his dad teach him how to tie his own ties. It’s – strangely intimate. Blaine can even smell Kurt’s subtle cologne.

“There,” says Kurt, stepping away after straightening the tie.

“How do I look?” asks Blaine.

“Positively presidential,” says Kurt with a laugh. He grabs his things. “I’ll probably be busy working on the other parts of your wardrobe, but I’ll send this suit just as soon as it’s finish.” For some reason, Blaine’s heart falls when Kurt says that he won’t personally be delivering it. “And if you need anything else, just have Tina call. But I have your specific measurements and a better idea of how the clothes fit you, so I won’t have to waste your important time with fittings.”

“I – okay,” says Blaine, unsure of how to say: But I like it when you waste my time. Or: Spending time with you isn’t time wasted.

The suit arrives only three days later. Blaine finds it hanging up in his closet after coming back to his room after a long day of meetings. Attached is a note.

Blaine,  
If this doesn’t raise you a lot of money for charity, I don’t know what will.  
-Kurt  
The gala is still two weeks away and the time seems to be passing by slowly. By the end of the week another outfit arrives, set on his bed by Tina.

It’s more casual. Fitted khaki pants showing his ankle, a light blue button up and a crisp white bowtie that, when Blaine picks it up and moves the fabric, sparkles with a hint of blue hidden in its fabric.

It’s perfect. Blaine itches to wear it, though he knows he doesn’t quite have the opportunity to get out of his usual suits any time soon.

Then, three days before the gala, Blaine caves.

He likes Kurt. That much is obvious.

Well, maybe, it occurs to him, he should do something about it.

He hits the speaker on his phone. “Tina?”

“Yes, sir?” comes her voice from the phone.

“Can you please get me Kurt Hummel’s phone number?”

There is a beat of silence. “Well hot damn you bet’cha I can.”

“Mrs. Abrams!” comes the voice of his Vice President, who must be near Tina’s desk. “That is the President of the United States.”

“Excuse me, Wes, but this is girl talk,” says Tina. “And I know that you have been making bets with me about when he’d finally ask Kurt out.”

Blaine just hears Wes mumbling on the other end.

He finally does get Kurt’s phone number, though he isn’t sure how he survived the embarrassment. He spends nearly an hour trying to figure how what to say before finally dialing the number. It rings three times before Kurt answers.

“Kurt Hummel,” he says in a professional tone.

“Kurt. Hi, it’s Blaine.”

There is a pause on the other end of the phone. “Well. I was wondering why I was receiving a call from a blocked number. Hello. Um, the last few times I spoke to Tina.”

“Yeah I just – I wanted to ask you something,” says Blaine.

“Oh. Go ahead.”

“I wondered if you – if you wanted to come to the gala with me?” asks Blaine. His hands are sweating more than the time he asked out his first boyfriend to a movie, honestly.

“Oh,” says Kurt. He pauses. “Do you want me to follow after you in case of wardrobe malfunctions or something?” he asks in a teasing tone.

“No I – I want you to come with me – as a date,” says Blaine.

“Blaine…”

“And just because I’m the President of the United States doesn’t obligate you to say yes,” says Blaine quickly. “I just – I like talking to you, Kurt. And I’d like to get to know you more.”

There are another few moments of silence on the other end. Then –

“No.”

“Oh I – well then.”

“No, Blaine, that’s not – shit.” He hears Kurt sigh. “Look. No to the official date status of me going to the gala with you. Because believe me, I want to go to that gala. I already have something planned to wear if I’m being honest. However I don’t exactly want my first date with you to be when you’re on the clock or anything. So, I’ll go to the gala as a guest and maybe, if your schedule can be fit me in, we’ll go out on a proper date afterwards.”

“That – that sounds amazing, Kurt.”

“I expect an official invitation in the mail, Blaine Anderson.”

“Of course.”

1.

A Presidential Affair!  
Posted on October 11th, 2031

It looks like America’s most eligible bachelor might just be off the market – sorry gentlemen of America – this time for real. TMZ broke photos of President Blaine Anderson on what looked like a date with a young Senator nearly nine months ago, but nothing much seemed to come of the little outing. Now, it seems, President Anderson has met his match.

Kurt Hummel, 37, is officially the President’s stylist but it seems a romance has sparked from the job. The two have been scene together on numerous occasions at public events, but all was just speculation until this little photo was snapped of the two holding hands while walking across the White House lawn two days ago.

We definitely approve of this couple!

 

2.

Press Secretary Santana Lopez knows she can command a room. She briefs the room of reporters and makes sure they stay in line when the big guy comes out.

“And one last thing, media hounds,” says Santana, slipping back into her roots - Lima Heights ain’t a walk in the park, after all. “This is a press conference on foreign affairs, not what may or may be going on upstairs in the head hancho’s bed. So if anyone asks, you’ll be kicked out faster than you can say adios.”

The room goes silent. One poor reporter laughs and earns a glare from Santana that causes his face to turn white.

“Alrighty then. I will now present to you the President of the United States.”

The door opens and Blaine walks in as the audience rises to their feet. He pauses in front of Santana, shaking her hand and, not dropping his show smile, whispers: “Kurt is gonna kill you for that.”

“Elflin should be thanking me. I’ve been looking out for him for years.”

 

3.

 _Time_ sat down with President Blaine Anderson recently to talk politics and having a personal life with the hardest job in America.

 **TIME** : We’ll put the issues on the backburner for just a moment. Our readers do want to know about your relationship with Kurt Hummel.

 **BA** : Oh wow. Well. I can just say I’ve never been happier.

 **TIME** : We can tell from the photos of you two together. You make a good pair.

 **BA** : Thank you. But he’s my better half.

 **TIME** : Well said. Now, Mr. President, we all know how you feel about being America’s first openly gay president – we even have an interview with you when you first were elected and your words about inspiring change were just beautiful. But I feel like this is another first for America. I mean, there is even a potential here to have America’s first First Gentleman, is there not?

 **BA** : Always asking the tough questions. Wow, if Kurt reads this he’ll expect a ring by tomorrow! (Laughs). Well, I have to say I feel privileged, just as I did when I took office. Though there is marriage equality in all fifty states now, we still have a long way to go for complete and utter equality and acceptance on a whole. There are still plenty of gay teenagers too scared to come out of the closet due to parents that still hold on to the ideals that it’s bad or abnormal. I like to think that, maybe those kids seeing the President of the United States being happy with another man who he honestly loves can help them with the coming out process. If the President can do it and be accepted, then maybe they can to.

4.

“Welcome back to the Tonight Show,” says Sugar Motta. “Today on our show we have a very, very special guest and I want all of you to stand with me and welcome the Commander in Chief himself – Blaine Anderson!”

The band plays the presidential theme as Blaine walks out, kisses Sugar on both cheeks, and sits down. After they chit chat for a few minutes, Sugar dives right in to what they discussed.

“So, you were telling me backstage that you have a huge announcement to share this evening?” she says.

“I do. I know that you and my boyfriend, Kurt, when to high school together,” says Blaine with a smile. “So I thought this would be the perfect place to announce – well – he said yes.”

It takes a few seconds for what he says to really sink in for both Sugar and the audience, but when it does, Sugar squeals with delight.

“Oh my god! You’re going to get married?”

The audience is applauding now and it takes a good thirty seconds for it to stop. Then Sugar asks him how he did it.

“Well, I got some of my old private school buddies together – along with Wes, my VP – and broke out a little song and dance in the White House.” Blaine chuckles. “I don’t think I’ve sung like that for – wow – more than a decade, probably. But I always used to be a lot better about singing about my feelings, so I thought a proposal wouldn’t be complete without it.”

“Well if I know Kurt Hummel, I’m sure your wedding will be absolutely beautiful,” says Sugar.

“You better believe it,” says Blaine with a laugh.

“He’ll probably redesign the entire White House when he moves in, too!” Then Sugar leans in with a suggestive wink. “Or has he already moved in? Are people who are not married allowed to live together in the White House?”

“I’m not a liberty to talk about that, Miss Motta,” says Blaine, dodging the question like a true politician.

5.

“I can’t believe the Obamas and Beyonce are at my wedding,” says Kurt, pacing in the oval office with his robe on over his suit.

“Every former president still alive is in there,” says Blaine with a grin. “The secret service is so stressed today. Sam was checking this woman’s bag over three times according to Tina.”

“Oh god. I know it was unavoidable, but this wedding is huge,” says Kurt, dropping down onto the couch with a sigh. Blaine sits next to him, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Well, there is still time to run off an elope in Vegas.”

“I don’t think the President is allowed to do that.”

“I feel like the President is allowed to do whatever he wants.” Blaine kisses Kurt soundly. “You know I only care if you’re happy.”

“I’m marrying you today,” says Kurt. “I couldn’t be happier, even if only two people were in the audience.”

“There are definitely more than two,” says Blaine with a laugh. “This is the first wedding of a standing President since 1915, after all.”

“I’m just so happy that our families and friends are right in the front row,” says Kurt with a smile. “My dad looked like he was going to burst from happiness this morning. He’s so proud to have you as a son-in-law.”

“And I’m nothing but proud to have him, of all people, as a father-in-law.”

Kurt laughs. “Are you just marrying me for my father, Blaine Anderson? Such a fan boy.”

“It was my plan all along,” says Blaine seriously. Then he laughs.

They grow quiet for a few moments. “I can’t believe I’m going to be First Gentleman in like, twenty minutes,” says Kurt in a strange tone.

“You’ll be great at it,” says Blaine. “You’re basically co-President.”

“I intend to be Mellie Grant from Scandal, though perhaps not as unhinged,” says Kurt. “More on how much fund raising she did, but of course focused on LGBTQ charities and outreach.”

“You are going to be the best thing this house has ever seen,” says Blaine. And he means it.

They sit there for a few more minutes in quiet, preparing themselves for the wedding ahead. It’s what they’ve been planning for months now, in between both of their busy schedules. It’s only going to be even more busy from here on out. Blaine has to stare preparing for reelection soon and Kurt is still going to be running his own boutique – though he put is protégée Unique Adams in charge of the original New York City location and is going to be opening a local store here in D.C. – that along with his new duties as First Gentleman, Kurt hopes they have a few moments to themselves once and a while.

That had been a priority since the beginning, however, so Kurt doubts that will change. Even as President of the United States, Blaine has always made time for them. Kurt jokes that if a country wanted to attack, they could just do it on their outstanding Tuesday Date Night.

Most of all, Kurt – and Blaine – are both just looking forward to married life. They have both been bachelors for far too long.

“So,” says Blaine, standing up from the couch and holding out his hand. “You ready for this?”

“I am,” says Kurt.

“The line is ‘I do,’ Kurt,” teases Blaine.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get it right in about ten minutes.”

They take off their robes, revealing their classically designed suits (by Kurt, of course), and walk hand and hand out of the office, ready to embark on this life together.

And maybe make some history along the way.


End file.
